Luud
|Race = Machine Mutant |FamConnect = Baby (Creator) Dr. Myuu (Creator) Dolltaki (Master) Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Comrade) }} Lord Luud, or simply Luud, is a Machine Mutant created by the evil scientist Dr. Myuu and is worshipped as a deity by the Luud Cult. Biography Lord Luud starts out as a large metal statue with a giant cauldron in front of it and a egg-timer shaped container to its left. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy would command the cult to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls which would be able to fully power Luud. If they did not accomplish this, Lord Luud would use an eye beam which would turn the failure into a doll. This doll would be put in the cauldron, its life energy would then be transferred to Lord Luud, which would power him up. The cult believed that if enough life energy was gathered, Luud would rise and kill all the non believers and give all his worshippers whatever they desired. After Mutchy was defeated by Goku, Trunks and Pan, Master Dolltaki revealed himself. He was the leader of the Luud Cult, but in fact, he was just a boy raised by Dr. Myuu and hired to see Luud to completion by tricking people into worshipping him. Dolltaki used a special remote (disguised as a scepter) to awaken Luud, who absorbed all of his worshippers, which powered Luud up to two-thirds of his power. Dolltaki decided to awaken Luud to stop the intruders and that two thirds of Luud's power would be enough. When Luud is transformed into his second state, he is like a large, mechanical doll. Although with much power, he is unable to use it to its full extent, as Goku realizes. He is still a powerful threat, as nothing seems to be able to damage him. When Dr. Myuu sees that Goku and Trunks were putting up a good fight with Luud (Pan had already been turned into a doll and was kept by Dolltaki), Dr. Myuu ordered Dolltaki to use Pan as an offering to Luud. When Dolltaki refused, Dolltaki was turned into a doll and the energy from both he and Pan were transferred to Luud. As a result, Luud was able to achieve its full power, siginified by it turning red and being able to shoot out a powerful mouth blast which dealt explosive damage. Goku and Trunks found that they were powerless against Luud and that they were seemingly unable to defeat it. We find out that that people absorbed by Luud are not killed, but just stored inside its body. Here, Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of Lord Luud. This is where we learn about Luud's past and creation. Apparently, Dr. Myuu wanted to make a very powerful machine, so he used one of his own nuclei to power it. He built all of Luud's networks from this one cell and it was Luud's only weakness. There was another problem, however. This cell had to be hit from the inside and outside of Luud at the exact same time- which made it near impossible for Luud to be defeated. Fortunately, the Para Para Brothers, who had been absorbed earlier, had special microphones which they used to talk to Goku telepathically. After a lot of effort, both Pan and Goku were able to fire a blast at the exact same time, hitting the cell and destroying Luud. This freed all of those who were trapped, but it also let Dolltaki escape. We later learn that Lord Luud wasn't meant to be one of Dr. Myuu's most powerful machine mutants, but was instead made to gather enough energy to be transferred into Dr. Myuu's favourite experiment, Baby. Special abilities *'Mouth Energy Wave' *'Arms Rotation' – Luud's eyes light up as its arms rotate extremely quickly, resembling propellers. *'Doll Beam' – The ability to turn people into dolls. Eating the dolls is a mean of collecting energy for Luud. *'Absorption' – Lord Luud absorbs the people he turned into dolls in order to collect their energy. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' Category:Characters Category:Machine Mutants Category:Villains